Shocking Elements
by NovaBlackstar
Summary: Cole Macgrath gets a call to open a package and changes his life for both him and the women he loves. Will both of their powers pull them apart or bring them closer? This is a Cole & OC Fanfic so I took Trish out of it. I hope you like it. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Infamous all I own is the Characters Haley and Krysta. All rights go to SuckerPunch.

I'm gonna try my best to stay to the story line if the games so please bear with me. I'm going to write this story following Cole's Hero path from infamous 1 all the way up to infamous 2. If you guys like this story (Which I hope ya'll do ^_^) Ill rewrite this story to follow Cole's Evil side. OH! And Trish isn't going to be in this story. This is a Cole & OC so I took Trish out of it. I hope you like it. Enjoy ^_^

The day was like every other day. Cole would wake up and go the work then head over to Zeke's with his girlfriend Haley. But today was going to be far from normal. "Come on Cole! Get up your gonna be late!" Haley yelled from outside their bedroom. He smiled while laying his head back into the pillows and closed his eyes again.

Cole and Haley were everything a couple should be and more. They grew up together, went to every school together, and now lived together. Haley use to tease him saying he stalked her but it was all in good fun. He loved her and would do anything for her. The day she agreed to be his girlfriend he thought he couldn't get any happier. He was living the live a rich man would die for.

Cole was brought out of his thoughts to his black and yellow leather jacket being thrown on him. He pulled it off his face to see Haley standing at the door with her arms crossed and a playful smile painted on her face. He grinned while motioning for her to come towards him. She obeyed and sat on the bed beside him. His muscling arms wrapped around her pulling her closer to him. Her hands found the sides of his neck as their lips met. They both smiled into the kiss. Haley opened her eyes to look at the clock and realized she was five minutes late for work and Cole was cutting it close.

"Cole...gotta' go….I'm late." She said in between kisses. They both smiled when He finally let her go. She rushed to the other side of the bed to grab her favorite Jacket then went back over to Cole to give him a quick kiss before bolting out the door. As she left Cole let out a happy sigh. He loved wakening up to her in the morning, even if she was yelling about him 'going to be late' like she did this morning. While he was getting ready He knew that today was gonna' be the day he would ask her, ask her the question he's been dying to ask her. He just prays he knows the answer.

Haley ran into her office building just outside of the Historic District and meets her sister Krysta at the door. "You're late…again." She said with a smile. "Heh sorry. I had to wake Cole up again." Krysta just shook her head. "Yeah sure. Waking someone up doesn't having sex with them in the morning." Haley couldn't help but smile at her sisters dirty mind. "No if we did that I would be here right now." Krysta spit out her water she was in the middle of drinking to her words. They both laughed and went to their desk to start working. The sisters both worked for a graphic designing company helping create designs for websites, build boards, company logos you name it.

The day went as it always did for Haley. She and Krysta would joke around work and talk about anything and everything. But their conversations always ended with her and Cole. "So you and Cole are still good right?" Krysta asked trying to throw a paper ball into the far off trashcan like a NBA star. "Yeah we're good. Couldn't be better! I can latterly see myself marrying this man. He's just everything I could ask for." Krysta's hand flew up in the air when she hit the trashcan and turned to look at Haley. "Sis you do know if you marry him you get his sidekick right?" She just smiled at that. "Zeke's awesome. He's like the brother I never had! He's a big goofball. And I wouldn't consider him a sidekick, he's more around the lines of entertainment value." The sisters smiled at each other and shared a laugh as they finished their paperwork and put away their idea folders. Just as Haley reached her desk again her cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe" She smiled happy to hear Cole's voice after the long day. "Hey what's up?" She could hear him let out his signature grunt before continuing. "I'm not far from you work and I only have one more package to deliver. Thought we could go grab a bite to eat then head to the rooftop and have a movie night with Zeke?" She smiled at his offer, she couldn't refuse. "Of course, I'm just about done packing up here so I'll see you in a bit." "Alright babe see ya' in a bit. Love You." She Smile yet again earning a gag face from Krysta. "Love you to, bye" They both hung up and Haley finished putting her stuff away for the day. Just as Haley exited the building Krysta came up behind her asking if she would like to come over and have a girls day that weekend.

Cole was two blocks from Her building. His last delivery was surprisingly on the same block as her work but he was glad. This way he could be able to walk with her back home which was a rare occasion. He rounded the corner and his eyes found her. Her beautiful long black hair and Grey/Blue eyes shined in the evening sun. She was having a conversation with her Sister who he came to love as his own. He smile while walking towards the two. Before he got to them his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Open the package."

I know its short and I really hope you're like this story. Please Review, follow, favorite, anything would help. I would to hear from you! Pt.2 Coming very, VERY soon. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews **** I really appreciate them! Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**I'm gonna' try and space it up a bit so it's easier to read the dialogue better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own infamous Suckerpunch does. **

"Open the Package."

The line cut off before Cole could ask who it was or why. He slowly took out the sphere like package while he looked up at Haley to see she and Krysta were saying their goodbyes. They locked eyes before he stared back at the weird ball. It felt like heavy metal but light as a dodge ball. He unwrapped it and accidentally hit a small button on the side. It started to glow a bright blue color almost blinding him instantly. He looked up to see Haley running towards him with both fear and curiosity. Before he could do anything he was knocked unconscious as the light engulfed both him and the city round him.

When Cole came to he was in pain. He winced as he got up on his feet .

"What the hell happened?" He humped forward a bit as he spoke. "Oh God", he looked around to see in was in the center of a crater. All around him that he could see was in rubble and ruin.

"Is someone down there?" Cole turned and looked up to see a helicopter hovering over his head.

"Hey I need to know if you can hear me! If you can walk get out of there, head for the bridge." The pilots voice was load making his head spin and to top that of Cole wasn't able to move for some reason. He looked up at the chopper again to see it turns towards the parking garage where you could see the shadow of a person on the wall.

"Hey you in the garage! Get the hell outta' there! The whole things coming down!" The helicopter and shadow both moved out of sight leaving Cole the chance to get his senses together.

"Come on Cole move, move" He started to limp down into the crater as fast as his body would carry him. He looked up to where he last saw Haley and could see her crawling her way out from under a huge piece of concrete. She coughed trying to clear her lungs of the dust when he reached her.

"Are you ok? Can you hear me?!" she slightly laughed and smile at him but coughed again afterwards.

"Yeah I'm good…somewhat…kinda hurts, but my hearings good so you don't have to yell. My heads killing me." He smiled a bit to her playful tone. They almost died but that didn't stop her cheery side.

"Come on babe let's get outta' here" He winced at a pain in his ribs while he helped her to her feet. She winced as well and wrapped her left arm around his shoulder while his found her waist. "Have you seen my sister?" He looked down at her and shook his head. They shouldn't be alive so nether should all the people that was near him when the explosion hit. If she was lucky she was still kicking.

"Cole! Cole man you there?! Come on man pick up!" Zeke's voice came through Cole's phone in a panic.

"Zeke? The hells goin' on? I think there was an explosion?" He stated kind of surprised his phone still worked.

" No Shit there was an explosion! People saying terrorists blowing up stuff all over the city, meet me at the Freemont bridge! We'll get Haley then find some place to bunker down." He stated in one long breath.

"She's with me Zeke"

"Damn is she ok?!" Cole looked down to see her cheer side was gone and was replaced with exhausted.

"Barley, we'll see you at the bridge." They both limped towards the parking garage seeing as it was the quickest way to the bridge.

"Cole." He looked down at her again seeing her face even more different than a few seconds ago.

"I think…the pains getting to me. I'm pretty tired at the moment." Her body was starting to become limper then before but he could tell she was fighting it.

"No, no time for that come on babe stay with me." His words seemed to give her hope because she picked herself up more as they reached the parking garage. They climbed a fallen piece that was placed like a ramp to the level of the falling deck. Once on flat surface a loose wire from the garage's electric system went crazy and sent a line of electricity to Cole's body. The impact of the shock caused his grasp on Haley to let go. She caught herself before she could fall over and looked over at Cole to see him shaking his head and looking at his hands in confusion.

"What the hell? Should be dead." He looked over to Haley to see she was just as shocked as him, literally. They both wrapped their arms around each other again and limped around the thick column. Before they got completely around it the level above them caved in sending a police car and some pieces of concrete falling towards them. Out of instinct Haley raised her hand up quickly to shield her face. When she raised her hand a huge gush of wind came along with it sending the car and concrete pieces flying away from both of them with force. She lowered her hand and looked at the car she just sent away from them.

"How did you do that?" She let out a playful 'HA' as she tugged on Cole's shoulder to get him to move again.

"Beats me, maybe I've got superpowers." They both smiled and continued to limp through the parking deck. They stopped at a huge gap that was blocking their way. A column from above gave way and fell across the gap giving them a makeshift bridge to cross but they would still have to jump over a tiny gap.

"Ah great." She said barley above a whisper. Cole let out a painful laugh towards her. Haley was never the parkour type but she was glad Cole talked her into it when they vacationed a few years back in new Marais. Shoot even Zeke tried it out then and she wasn't gonna' let him show her up.

They balanced on the broken column then jumped to the other side. A couple of steps later they ran up on a few box lights and another car. Cole was shocked again by another loose wire that they didn't see sending his whole body in an electric fit. The current traveled all over his body and reached out to the box lights and car causing them to explode due to them being overcharged. The impact of the exploding objects caused the ground to fall down in front of them making another makeshift ramp out of the car lot floor.

"Woah, what's happening to me?" He asked looking over to Haley who just shrugged.

"Beats me we're both doing some weird shit here lately. Look it's the bridge lets go." They practically fell down the ramp and head towards the bridge. The police where saying something about evacuating to the Neon but it all was fuzzy in her head as she was slowly losing consciousness. Passing ambulances, police cars and body bags the finally made it to the base of the bridge. She hoped that her sister wasn't under one of the sheets. Maybe she was as lucky as Cole and her.

"Cole over here man!" Zeke yelled from the middle of the bridge waving his arm around. The two didn't get far though. As soon as they stepped onto the bridge Cole was, yet again shocked by loose cables and was frozen in place letting go of Haley. She couldn't catch herself this time due to her lack of strength and fell to the ground. She flew her hands out to catch herself so it wouldn't hurt so much when she landed. When her hands contacted the bridge's floor a wave of force seemed to move through it and caused it to ripple sending policeman and cars flying off the ground. It looked like something from the movies. She gained back her balance and strength and got up only to see Cole still getting shocked.

"No…NO" He said lowered his arms to try and fight it off, which only caused a huge lightning bolt to crash onto the few police cars behind him. Without thinking she reached for his arm to drag him across the bridge that was falling apart thanks to her shockwave. Surprisingly the electricity didn't bother her. Probably too busy with Cole's body it didn't seem to even touch her.

"Oh No it's the terrorists! Run for the bridge ya'll! Move It!" Zeke yelled from the other side of the bridge. Haley and Cole ran across the bridge with lightning crashing around them as they ran. Once safely on the other side the shock finally left Coles body. He fell to the ground carrying Haley with him out of exhaustion. She herself felt drained as well after what happened when she fell, but she mainly blamed it on her wounds and sore body. Cole weakly wrapped his arms around her while breathing hard.

"Made it." She tried to smile at him but finally lost complete consciousness and closed her eyes, surrounded her world in darkness.

**Hope you like it **** I'm trying to get all of Cole and Zeke's dialogue from the game right (but with my own twists) so I'm replaying the game and writing at the same time so if my chapters are a couple days slow that's why ^_^ **

**Also if you haven't guess I'm Making Haley have the power to control the elements which explains the wind, ground rippling and title**** Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry this chapter is REALLY late **** have been going through a lot and just didn't have time.**

**I'm gonna try some point of views in this Chapter for the heck of it…just to let ya' know.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and follows! You guys are the best! Here's #3 Enjoy!**

~~Zekes Point of View~~

Four days into this quarantine Cole finally woke up with lightening coming out of his hands. Scared the hell out of me and the nurse I hire to help take care of Cole and Haley privately. Hell frightened her so bad she ran out of the room! After the shock went away we looked at each other trying to figure out what just happened.

"What the hell man!" I yelled at him. Lot of good that did, he just smiled and laughed at me.

"Man you should have seen your face Zeke, priceless." He said while sitting up fully in the bed.

"What's up with you?" I asked trying to not get to close just in case he sparks out on me again.

"Uhh…not sure, but I think It's some kinda powers now. Ha! Haley would never- Oh God where is she!?"

Before he could do anything I put my hands up to try and keep him calm. As if that would help him after I tell him the news.

"She's not looking so hot brother…she fell into a coma after your bridge party."

I could tell by the look on his face that it heart stopped. Cole practically jumped out of the bed and ran for the door slightly wobbling.

"Woah! Easy man you ain't walked in four days your body is gonna be a bit weak. Just take it easy."

~~Cole's P.O.V~~

"Take me to her."

I leaned onto Zeke as he showed me to where Haley was. I hope she's ok, it would kill me to lose her especially now. As we walked down the hall I happened to notice that we were in mine and Haley's apartment. Knowing that I had a hunch on where she was and almost dragged Zeke the rest of the way. When I was in the doorway I froze. There she was, lying on our bed with some cords hocked into her arms. As I slowly walked towards her I noticed she had a long line of stiches on her left arm and a butterfly bandage over her right eyebrow and a bruise here and there. Despite all of this she was still beautiful…but lifeless looking. Before I reached her bedside I thought about all that happened before and after the blast. I could have lost her. Why have I been so careless and open that damned package! I killed innocent people and I could have killed her! I didn't know what I was feeling at this moment. Anger, sadness, pain? I don't know…seems to be almost too many to count. I reached out to touch Haley's arm still sulking in all my emotions. When our skins touched A shockwave when through my arm and into Haley. I couldn't let go! It was like I was stuck to her arm. I watched as the shock sweep over her body, seeping into her skin. Slowly her cuts and bruises started to heal up and soon vanish. Once the last of the bruises was gone her eyes flew open. Her fingers spread out and her back arched as all the papers around us in the room caught on fire.

"Oh Shit!" Zeke yelled while trying to put out the fire. I was finally able to release my grip on Haley and just stood there frozen in shock.

After a few seconds she calmed down and Zeke had most of the fire out. What the hell just happened? One minute she's all beat up in a coma to healed and startin' fires!

"C-Cole?" Her voice was tiny but It was enough to bring me out of my thoughts.

I kneeled down beside her and hesitantly grabbed her hand. Nothing bad happened this time.

"It's ok, I'm here." I brought her hand up to my face and kissed it, reassuring her everything was ok…at least I think its all ok.

"I-I was dyeing I could feel it. It was all dark for a long time after I passed out but then I felt myself slipping." She stated with tears forming in her eyes slightly. Did I shock her back?

"Where's Krysta? Did she survive the blast like us?" She looked over to Zeke who was sweating bullets.

He just shook his head. This wasn't good. Thanks to me her sister, her only family is dead. She's gonna kill me for sure, either that or hate me for the rest of my life…I don't know which is worse. I laid my head down on the bed beside her, not wanting to look at her face. To my surprise she placed her hand I was holding on my cheek forcing me to look at her watery eyes.

"I…I don't blame you…for her death." As death left her mouth a single tear fell from her beautiful eyes. I hated to see her cry.

"But…I opened that package! She was your only family!" She just shook her head.

"No someone tricked you into opening that package. And she wasn't my only family…I Have Zeke and most importantly you. I'm gonna' miss her but I think she wouldn't want me to sulk around all the time over her."

I couldn't help but smile. She took her death A LOT better than what I thought. But she was right to what Krysta would want. I got up of the floor and crawled onto the bed with her. I hovered over her and looked into her blue/silver eyes. She smiled up at me with tears still streaming down her face. I wiped it away with my thumb and lent down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss which only made me smile as well. After a while our simple kiss became more passionate.

"Hey HeY! Woah! Not with me in here!" Zeke yelled while rushing out of the door.

After he was out of sight I went in to claim her lips again. I didn't get to because Zeke's head popped out from behind the door frame.

"Hey can I record you guys? You know make some money?" Yup sounds like Zeke.

"GET OUT ZEKE!" Haley yelled playfully while waving her hand.

The door to the room shut to her movement causing both of us to look at it weird.

"I do that?" She asked with a smirk. I looked back at her and smiled again.

"I guess so Supergirl." She smiled as I claimed her mouth again with mine.

God she tasted amazing, even though it was different from before the blast. It has an earthy, Smokey fire taste to it and I like it.

"I've seen you circuit-boy." She said while I trailed down to her neck. I couldn't help but smile to the new nickname.

"Yeah we need to talk about these…powers when I'm down." She looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh when you're done?" I bit down into her weak spot on her neck causing her to let out a moan.

"Yup, trust me it'll be electrifying!" we laughed at my joke and continued into our wonderful love making that I've missed so much.

**I know it short and probably boring but the next one I hope will be more entertaining and funny. ^_^ **

**Again thank you all for the reviews! I love hearing from ya'll and I hope to get the next chapter in soon. **** Thanks again **


End file.
